Fifteen and Awakening
by Caligo Umbrae
Summary: Noll is a fifteen year old Vampire, and the adopted son of Queen Luella and King Martin, along with his twin, Gene. But he is also extremely powerful meaning that the awakening for both him and his twin are far earlier than any other. When Noll's desire for Gene's blood gets the best of him, he locks himself away from everyone. Vampire AU. Prequel to my upcoming story. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer (seriously?): I'm not Fuyumi Ono, so I don't own Ghost Hunt, or any of its characters. And I don't think an author would want to write a FANfiction on their story.**_

 _ **I own the mythology. Like the twins rule and stuff: they are not from a particular book. I just created them in my mind randomly.**_

* * *

Vampires… A mystical creature they are. Ask a Vampire fan, and they'd want to be one. Ask a Vampire, well that's another story to behold.

It isn't that they don't want to be a Vampire… no, in fact, Vampires are proud creatures: ones who hold themselves with dignity and a melodramatic sense of pride. One would describe them as 'aristocratic', however, this is far from true. Vampires have rules to follow, and so, they can't base their life on pure instinct.

Instinct is, quite frankly, their life's necessities. A Vampire's power is catchy, there is no doubt in that. But, nothing is free, not even powers.

Take a human for example, it needs glucose to survive; along with many other items, such as proteins, vitamins, minerals, and more. Or a car: it needs patrol to work, along with oil and things like that.

Vampires are similar: for their bodies to work, they need what we would consider extraordinary. In a bad way. Just how they think our food is. But let's just leave that and go back to their necessities. They need a working body to use their powers, as obvious as that may be.

Unfortunately for them, they can't hunt like they're supposed to. Drink blood as they wish, or as a summary, live their life as a 'Vampire'.

These rules come from royalty, Vampire royalty that is. They make the rules, and to a Vampire's displeasure, they are all too nice for a Vampire. Although, they keep the Vampires in peace, and that is why the others like them.

The royalty consists of four members: Luella Davis, Martin Davis, and their two adopted sons, Eugene and Oliver Davis.

The boys have only been adopted for seven years, making them fifteen, far too young for most of their kind to imagine. Now, this does not mean that they don't have any younger ones. I only told you that to make sure you understand the importance of the story I am about to tell.

Anyhow, let the story begin…

"Your highness, the Queen has summoned you and your brother for dinner." A maid asked, her blonde hair covering her face as she hung her head low, shortening her short height even more. Oliver paid no mind to her, and finished his sentence silently, before gesturing her to leave in the same manner.

He sighed. The dinner meant that he had to see his annoying twin brother. 'But of course,' he thought, 'nothing good ever happens in the worst week of your life.'

He shut his notebook, and stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. As he sighed once more, he tried to think of an excuse to skip dinner, it's not like he needed the food, or anything else for that matter. And that was going to go on for the next eighty-five years of his life. 'Hopefully' he wished, letting the pessimistic thoughts embrace his mind once again.

He decided on a really bad stomach ache, and made his way to the dinner hall, making sure to plan everything in his head before arriving. Noll ordered the guards to open the door for him, and entered the hall, with his hand holding his stomach.

The hall was a large room, decorated with gorgeous golden colours throughout. Hand painted flowers covered the walls elegantly, matching the golden vases that set on the dining table. The flowers, carefully kept and looked after by Luella, gave the required colour to the room. It was certainly a work of an artist. It showed the sophistication that the family held, and left the mouth of many guests hanging. The room was designed by Luella, as it showed one of the many talents she held with pride. Vampires lived a long while, and so the lucky ones like Luella had time to master many things.

"Oh hi dear, it's about time that you actually show up for food. This poor hall has been lacking your presence for the last week." Luella greeted cheerfully, smiling.

"I'm sorry mother, but I'm afraid that I cannot join you this afternoon evening. My stomach has been bothering me lately. Now if you'll excuse me…" Oliver turned on his heel, making his way out of the dining hall, or at least trying to.

"Actually Oliver, I'm not excusing you! You, young man, need to stop lying to me!" Oliver stopped in the middle of his tracks, as his hands shook with the urge to pull the doors open.

"I'm not lying… Mother." He started, as he turned to face Luella, whose seat was across from Martin's. He was currently not in the room, along with Gene.

"Yes you are. You're lying right now." Luella frowned, glaring at Noll dead in the eye.

"Bu-" Suddenly, Noll felt Gene nearby: just what he was dreading. He looked back towards the doors, and surely, moments later, the two large doors opened, revealing Gene in his usual choice of white.

"Noll~~~ You actually came! I haven't seen you in forever! It's like you've been avoiding me!" Gene squealed as he jumped on Noll for a hug.

"Gene, get off!" Noll demanded, knowing that Gene's strong scent would soon get overwhelming for him. He shoved Gene off, and left the dining hall in a swift manner.

"Eh, Noll? Wait!" Gene ran after him, desperate to know about his brothers problems.

Luella, shook her head, deep in thought. She was almost sure Noll looked at the door before Gene came in. "Almost…" She spoke to no one. She shook her head again, "I'm being too sensitive." It seemed like she had to wait for Martin before she could chase after them too, and so she picked her knitting equipment up.

* * *

Gene had been waiting outside his brother's room for a long while.

A really long while.

"Noll!" Gene knocked on the door again, trying to gain Oliver's attention. Noll had requested a lock a few days before, and that was not helping Eugene.

"What?" Noll shouted through the door.

"Open the stupid door!" Gene kicked the door harshly, but due to the strong material, it did not budge. He had been waiting outside for quite the while, and his patience was withering away, much like a flower turned evil.

"No! Does your idiot mind not understand that I hate you!?" Noll yelled.

That got Gene. It got him bad. He knew that his brother didn't like being around him for the past week, but hate? He wouldn't think that in a thousand years, no, even more, for it not had not been Noll who told him. Tears formed in his eyes, and he backed away from his door.

"W-what?" To Noll, Gene sounded shocked, disappointed even. It was just what he needed for Gene to leave him be.

Moments of silence passed. Noll could not see through the door. He could not see his brother's complicated expressions. He could not figure out why his brother was so silent. Had he left? Gene never gave up that easily. Never left without final words, but he could have. Then how did he sense his brother there? How did he not know that he had left? Maybe his life was finally getting back to normal. Maybe… Just maybe, HE was normal. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand, disappointed with the colour red that it held.

Noll sighed and forced himself to abandon his bed. The bed that was not just blue anymore, but with random patterns that swirled into crazy shapes. They contrasted with his ever so plain personality, as one who knew the boy would say.

He opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of his twin, leaning against the polished wooden rail that circled the centre of the large area: leaving a large whole that you could see the floors below from.

Gene had his arms crossed and his ankles too, as he looked to the side. His back rested uncomfortably on the rail. His face looked wet due to his fresh tears.

Noll felt guilty. He didn't mean what he said, but it looked like Gene had believed it. That idiot!

Gene glanced at Noll, before looking over to the side again.

"Gene, what's wrong?" He asked coldly. He knew that would just make it worse, sounding as if he didn't care, but he couldn't help it.

"I don't hate you stupid, if that's what you're thinking." He added in the same tone, as he turned to head back to the safety of his room.

"If you don't hate me, then tell me: what's wrong with YOU?" Gene shouted at Oliver's retreating back. He stomped his food like a child, to exaggerate what he flowed carelessly down his cheeks, as he looked at his brother expectedly, but when Noll stayed silent, he continued, "Then you DO hate me!"

"Fine, come in and I'll explain." Noll told Gene with sigh. He was tired. He couldn't carry on like that any longer. He certainly couldn't do it for 85 years.

Gene entered the boring looking room. Just black and blue. No patterns. He found nothing exciting in the black carpet and blue walls, and so he leant against the stationary table.

"Noll, why is you pillow covered in red? Have you been painting? Since when? I never knew you liked art!" Gene just threw questions at Oliver one after the other. Oliver just sighed, and ignored him.

"You see Gene…" Noll stood in front of Gene. "There is this problem that you should know abou-"  
Noll hissed, as a sudden pain shot through the pit of his stomach.  
"I've been hav-" Another episode was smell of his brother's blood was all he could think about. It was that way every time they were in the same room for the past week.

"Noll, your eyes… they're red! Wow, that is so cool! How did you do that!?" Gene cheered.

Noll didn't hear a word his brother said. His vision was getting blurry and he was losing control. He bit his lip in frustration, and the fangs he now had dug into them. But he didn't care.

Completely overthrown by 'instinct', he launched himself at Gene, pressing him further into the edge of the table. "OW NOLL, WHAT ARE YOU-" Gene realised what his brother was trying to do, and he held his breath. He wasn't going to stop Noll, for he knew that Noll had a reason for creating this mess.

Oliver bared his fangs, and stabbed them right into his brother's flesh. Eugene yelped, his mind clouded with pain.

Noll pulled away. He had created the wound required to draw the blood he desired, so he buried his face into Gene's neck, placing his mouth over the two heavily bleeding wounds, and began sucking slowly, tasting the sweet blood in his mouth, before gulping it hungrily.

Once Noll came back to his senses, he quickly pulled away, his mouth covered both of their bloods. Not that it mattered anyway, most of their DNA was the same, and that was how things were.

Eugene stared at Noll, his vision slightly dazed because of the blood loss. His wound had closed up easily, due to his powers. Wait that was his brother's awakening right? But they were only fifteen.

Suddenly the door opened, the door that Gene didn't lock. Luella's had peered through. But when she saw her children like that, her jaw dropped. Surly that must have been a coincidence, right? No Vampire has awoken at that age, she knew. But she felt a sense of pride to know that hert wo sons were that powerful.

(When there are Vampire twins, the older one ALWAYS awakens a week after the younger one. That's why Luella 'felt a sense of pride' for both of them.)

 _ **A/N: And this is the prequel to my upcoming story 'Home is the House of my Enemy'. Mai's a werewolf in that one so...**_

 _ **I'll publish 'Home is the House of my Enemy' here, I'll just change the name and the status. So if you want to read it, then you can just follow this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, I also have another idea for a Vampire story, but I don't know if I should write it. It's not an AU if you don't count the White Heart Series, but Naru and Gene are still Vampires in that one. I might write it, I don't know.**_


End file.
